Breach
by TheIncredibleAvocado
Summary: Caprice de Mendoza is a mutant who will soon move from Staten Island to Westchester County, where she will be attending Jean Grey's Academy for Higher Learning. There she will meet many new mutants. She also decided to record her experiences in a journal (this is that journal) so that one day someone else like her can read what it is to be a moral mutant and a good person.
1. Chapter 1

LOG #1

The date is 27. Month? May. Year? Unimportant.

My name is Caprice de Mendoza. I am a mutant. This log is not a diary. I am not pouring my feelings out into a book just to "express myself" or what have you. I'm doing this for other mutants. See, I'm going to put entries into this log about the triumphs and struggles of being a mutant. Hopefully, reader, you'll learn from my mistakes and get something out of this.

When I feel I have adequately filled this log with stories that might help you, I'm going to get rid of it. Perhaps I'll leave it at a table in the food court of a mall, or drop it in the street. Then I pray, through a variated form of the Matthias Method, you who pick it up can be a young mutant as well in my situation. Now, I don't want to refer to you as 'Reader,' so I'll give you a gender-neutral name. Al will do.

It could be short for Allison, Ally, Alicia, Alice, Alec, Alexander, Alexandria, Alex, Alistair, and who knows what else.

At any rate, tomorrow is my last day of eighth grade, and in two weeks I'm moving from my humble abode in the Forgotten Borough to Westchester County. Located there is a boarding school, teaching mutants how to assimilate to human society. It is called Jean Grey's Academy for the Higher Learning, formerly known as Xavier's Institute for the Gifted. The school has only recently admitted to being a training ground for mutants, which I believe was a dumb move on their part. I suspect it wouldn't take much for the MRD to barge in and arrest all staff and students involved. I mean, we're genetically superior and we're congregating in a place of learning. If I did not possess the X-gene I would be frightened.

But, to quote something I read on the Internet once (featuring a popular puppet frog), that's none of my business.

 **A/N: Uh, hi! This is my first fic, so please don't bash me. I would appreciate any and all constructive criticism though. This is like a log written by an OC of mine. Her powers will be explained later. I'll probably put up another chapter really soon. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

LOG ENTRY #2

Date: May 29

I first discovered my mutant powers seven months ago. I was walking home from school when none other than Spider-Man swung directly in front of me. I was rather surprised, and admittedly wished I had more time to take a picture of him with my phone. Following him was one of his many arch-rivals. I believe this particular one referred to himself as the Green Goblin.

I was so shocked I didn't realize the Goblin swerved towards me until I his hand was clamped on my arm and I was rapidly ascending into the air. I'm slightly embarrassed to admit I've a crippling fear of heights. I shut my eyes as tightly as possible, and the next thing I knew I was falling. I opened my eyes and glanced down, where I caught a glimpse of my torso inside the Goblin's board.

The next thing I knew my head slipped straight through the board and the ground was appearing closer and closer. Spider-Man uttered a profane exclamation and swung towards me. He grabbed me and set me down on top of a two-story building.

"You injured, kid? 'Cause I can call up Dr. Carter. She—"

"Thank you, Spider-Man. I'm not injured," I said, wondering who Dr. Carter was.

"Okay. Cool…" there was a beeping noise. Spiderman took out what looked like a pager (I don't know where he kept it) and answered it.

"What are Archadian leeches? Yeah, okay – your bookshelf's vomiting? Why do you need me then, Doc? BAIT!"

I realized that I probably shouldn't be eavesdropping, although I couldn't make sense of the conversation. I opened the door on top of the building, which opened into a staircase. After I walked home, I told my parents what happened. They continued to ask me questions about that one part where I literally went through Green Goblin's board, which seemed rather miniscule to me as opposed to my meeting with Spider-Man. They seemed obsessed with that small portion of the story.

My mother looked at me.

"You're a mutant, Caprice. And I think I know where you're going to high school," she said.

My parents said I was a mutant. I supposed it added up. After all, my eyes were different from most people. They were completely black, with one pinprick of green in each of them. And now I displayed some powers.

The next day, during study hall, I went to the library to research mutants. I was going to search the Internet next, but sometimes people who published books were more reliable than those who posted their opinions on blogs. They had a rather limited selection – only two books. One of them was an ancient book entitled _Modern Genetics_ , ironically published in the 1800s and authored by a man named Nathaniel Essex. The other was entitled _Mutants in Society_ , authored by Dr. Hank McCoy. I've seen Dr. McCoy on the news before. He was rather memorable, with his ape-like stature and his thick pelt of bright blue fur.

I ended up shelfing Essex's work in favor of Dr. McCoy's. I have always been interested in the technological side of science, such as robotics, programming, and physics. Biology, especially genetics, was extremely boring to me. But McCoy's work made it bearable, and at some points was even interesting.

I checked out the book. After school I continued to read it. On page eighty-six, there was a near-illegible note written on it. It took a while to decipher, but the message said something to the effect of this:

"Those %#$* muties should all get shot by the mardies."

Although I only discovered my possession of the X-gene a day ago, I was annoyed that one of the students attending my school would insult my brethren like that. It was then that I decided to practice using my powers.

I'm not sure what brought me to that decision – I think I wanted to discover what else my X-gene had to offer. Maybe I could even be a hero, and show not all mutants are bad.

Not all humans are good, either.

 **A/N: Hi. Thanks to animefairy299 for favoriting and following my story. I'll continue posting chapters. Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
